1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for controlling the output of an audio signal.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the development of “talking appliances” has been underway in the home appliance industry, and the aforementioned technology for controlling the output of an audio signal plays an important role in the development of such products. A “talking appliance” refers to a household electronic device that has the functions of announcing operational content by audio and responding to user operations by audio. Technology for controlling the output of an audio signal refers to technology for converting audio data prestored in ROM (Read Only Memory) to analog signals, and outputting the analog signals to a speaker. A conventional control apparatus is structured as a large-scale integrated one-chip microcontroller, and is generally implemented in the aforementioned household electronic devices along with a speaker.
In household electronic devices, there are provided a smoothing capacitor and a LC circuit cluster that constitutes a so-called filter for the speaker, and the control apparatus outputs audio signals to the speaker via the LC circuit cluster and the smoothing capacitor.
One example of a prior art for realizing high quality sound when outputting such audio signals is described in the following patent document.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-223536